RUN BABY RUN
by Koteika
Summary: Draco Malfoy hat genug von seinem alten Leben und kehrt im 7. Schuljahr zurück nach Hogwarts um seinen Abschluss zu machen. Ein spannendes neues Jahr mit einigen Zwischenfällen beginnt und nichts ist mehr wie früher.
1. Ein neues Jahr

**RUN BABY RUN**

Autor: Koteika

Email: Shiva8803yahoo.de

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Ginevra Weasley

Disclaimer: Die gesamte Harry-Potter-und-alles-um-ihn-herum-Welt gehört JKR (leider

seufz). Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Kommentar: Meine erste Harry Potter Fanfic... Tja, ich hoffe mal sie gefällt ein paar Leutchen da draußen. Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich wahnsinnig freuen. Dann werde ich auch wissen, ob ich weiterhin hochladen soll, oder ob euch der Krams nur nervt. Also viel Spaß beim lesen! Greetz eure Koteika

**

* * *

**

**C****hapter one**

**Ein neues Jahr  
**

Er hasste seinen Vater. Diesen Feigling, diesen Verräter, den Menschen, den er am meisten von allen bewundert hatte. Er hasste ihn abgrundtief. Er hatte zugelassen, dass ihm seine Mutter genommen wurde. Er hatte dabei zugesehen wie der Dunkle Lord sie getötet hatte und er hatte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Dieses Schwein, er hätte sie beschützen müssen, er war schließlich ihr Mann, den sie liebte. Doch er war zu feige etwas gegen den Dunklen Lord zu unternehmen, er hatte gekniffen um seine eigene Haut zu Retten. Der Dunkle Lord hatte noch nicht einmal einen Grund gehabt, er hatte sie getötet, und warum? Weil sie sich geweigert hatte einen unschuldigen Muggel zu töten. Es sollte ein Beweis ihrer Treue werden und eine Belustigung des Dunklen Lords, doch seine Mutter war keine Mörderin. Sie war nur aus Liebe zu ihrem Mann, seinem Vater, eine Anhängerin des Dunklen Lords geworden, er hatte sie fast schon dazu gedrängt. Er war an allem Schuld. Damals hatte er gedacht sein Vater sei stark, er hatte ihn bewundert und nicht daran gezweifelt, dass das was sein Vater tat, richtig war. Er hatte sich an die Richtlinien gehalten, die ihm sein Vater gegeben hatte. Er hatte die Leute gemieden, die auch sein Vater gemieden hatte, er hatte an das geglaubt, an das auch sein Vater geglaubt hatte. Doch das war alles nur Schein gewesen, alles war in sich zusammengefallen wie ein Kartenhaus. Genau in dem Moment als es passiert war und seine Mutter am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr regte, da wusste er es. Sein ganzes bisheriges Leben war eine einzige Lüge. Alles was übrig blieb war nur der blanke Hass auf den, den die Zaubererwelt am meisten fürchtete, und den, der sich Vater nannte.

Draco warf seine Sachen in den Koffer. Seine Hände zitterten. Er nahm das Foto von seinem Nachttisch und betrachtete es. Darauf war eine lächelnde Frau zu sehen, die ihm zuwinkte. Sie war sehr hübsch, sie hatte blondes, langes Haar und funkelnde blaue Augen. Nach einiger Zeit wickelte er es in ein T-Shirt, damit es bei der Reise nicht beschädigt würde und packte es zu den anderen Sachen in seinen Koffer. Nachdem er den Koffer geschlossen und noch mal sein Zimmer abgesucht hatte, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte, stieg er die Treppe hinab, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und verließ das Haus.

Er würde am Bahnhof ankommen, noch ehe sein Vater gemerkt haben würde, dass er schon gegangen war. Er wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen, nie mehr. Die letzten drei Tage hatte er in seinem Zimmer verbracht. In dieses Zimmer würde er nie mehr zurückkehren. Sein Vater hatte versucht sich wieder bei ihm einzuschleimen, gesagt er wolle mit ihm darüber sprechen, doch Draco wollte nichts davon hören. Er wollte einfach nur weg. Zum Glück fing jetzt das siebte und letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts an und er musste die Anwesenheit seines Vaters nicht mehr ertragen. Nach der Schule würde er sich ein eigenes Leben aufbauen und nie mehr zurückkehren zu dem Ort, der einmal sein Zuhause gewesen war.

-----

Ginny war schon recht aufgeregt. Das siebte Schuljahr würde nun bald beginnen. Sie war total überrasch gewesen, als Dumbledore sie am Ende des letzten Schuljahres in sein Büro gebeten hatte und ihr angeboten hatte ein Schuljahr zu überspringen. Sie hatte es sich gar nicht vorstellen können, sie war zwar gut in der Schule, doch wusste sie nicht, wie sie den Stoff der 6. Klasse nachholen sollte. Doch Dumbledore meinte er hätte Hermine schon eingeweiht und sie gebeten ihr in den Ferien Nachhilfeunterricht zu geben. Hermine war in den letzten Jahren zu Ginnys bester Freundin geworden und so konnte sie sich gut vorstellen die ganzen Ferien mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie hatte zwar ein wenig Angst vor dem ganzen Berg Arbeit gehabt, doch hatte sie sich dem ganzen gestellt und war ganz zufrieden mit ihren Leistungen. Sie hatte Dumbledore bei dem Treffen auch gefragt, warum er ihr diesen Vorschlag gemacht hatte, doch er hatte nur gelächelt, sie über seine Halbmondbrille angeschaut und gesagt: „Ich denke es gibt für jede Erklärung einen Zeitpunkt, am dem sie ausgesprochen werden sollte, und ich denke für diese Erklärung gibt es auch einen richtigen Zeitpunkt, doch dieser ist nicht heute."

Ginny musste sich damit zufrieden geben, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Doch sie wusste, Dumbledore würde schon seine Gründe haben und eines Tages würde sie den Grund erfahren.


	2. Im Hogwarts Express

An Sanny: Vielen Dank für das Review!

* * *

**Chapter two **

**Im Hogwarts Express**

Sie waren schon am Bahnhof angekommen, und obwohl es recht früh war, waren schon vielen Schüler am Gleis 9 ¾ .  
Ginny nahm sich vor sich im Zug ein ruhiges Abteil für sich zu suchen. Nicht, dass sie die Fahrt nicht gerne mit ihren Freunden verbracht hätte, doch heute war sie zu müde dazu. Sie hatte in der letzten Nacht wieder einmal kein Auge zugemacht und so wollte sie wenigstens im Zug ein wenig schlafen. Nachdem sie sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedet hatte stieg sie ein und suchte sich ein Abteil.

-----

Draco blieb stehen, er war nun am Gleis 9 ¾ angekommen. Langsam ging er auf den Zug zu. Als er die Treppe hinaufstieg, hörte er eine Stimme seinen Namen rufen, doch er drehte sich nicht um, er wusste was er sehen würde, wenn er sich umdrehte. Sein Vater würde dort stehen und seinen Namen rufen, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden, oder um ihn wieder zu bequatschen. Doch das war das Letzte was Draco wollte, und so stieg er ungerührt die restlichen Stufen hinauf.

Er ging den langen Gang entlang und suchte nach einem leeren Abteil, damit er seine Ruhe hatte. Ein paar Jahre lang hatte er immer mit Crabbe und Goyle verbracht. Mit diesen Dumpfbacken hatte er sich einmal angegeben. Und warum? Weil sein Vater es so gewollt hatte. Er hatte mit ihnen einen Schlafsaal geteilt und die Leute gepiesackt. Er hatte es satt, er würde in diesem Jahr nicht mehr seine Zeit mit ihnen verschwenden. Er war nun beim letzten Abteil des Zuges angelangt und öffnete die Tür. Auf der linken Seite in dem Abteil lag ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren quer auf den Sitzen. Sie schlief. Er kannte sie, es war die Schwester von Weasley. Schon wollte Draco sich umdrehen, dies war jedoch das einzige Abteil, in dem er nicht das Gelaber irgendwelcher Leute würde ertragen müssen, also nahm er seinen Koffer und setzte sich gegenüber von dem Mädchen. Ginny hieß sie, das wusste er. Er betrachtete sie. Sie sah hübsch aus mit ihren langen roten Haaren, die sanft ihr Gesicht umspielten, während ihr Oberkörper sich unter ihrem sanften Atmen hob und senkte. Sie lag auf der Seite und ihr Gesicht war ihm zugewandt. Draco nahm sein Buch für Zaubertränke aus seinem Koffer und begann zu lesen.

Draco wurde von einer Stimme direkt neben ihm aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sein Buch lag auf seinen Knien. Er musste wohl beim Lesen eingeschlafen sein. Er blickte nun in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Dort stand Hermine Granger. „Malfoy, was machst du denn hier?" Sie sah zornig aus und ihr lockiges Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Sie strich sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach hinten und blickte ihn an. „Wieso, was sollte ich denn hier machen", fragte er gleichgültig. „Ich sitze hier und lese. Und, was hast du hier zu suchen?" „Ich wollte nur nach Ginny sehen." Sie blickte zu Ginny hinüber, die immer noch seelenruhig schlief. „Ich gehe jetzt wieder und du lass sie gefälligst in Ruhe und lass sie schlafen, sonst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun. Wenn ich nur sehe, dass du ihr ein Haar gekrümmt hast, dann... dann..." Sie bebte vor Zorn. „Ja, ja, Granger, jetzt mach' mal ne Fliege und hör auf rumzuschreien, sonst wacht sie garantiert gleich auf. Und das wolltest du doch verhindern, oder?", sagte er mit gleichgültiger Stimme und blickte wieder in sein Buch. Er hörte nur noch wie die Abteiltür zugeschlagen wurde. An seiner Brust blitzte das silberne Abzeichen des Schulsprechers auf. Das gleiche Abzeichen, das Draco an Hermines Umhang bemerkt hatte.

-----

Ginny schlug die Augen auf. Der einzige der sich außer ihr in dem Abteil befand, war Malfoy.  
Was wollte er denn in ihrem Abteil? Er blickte auf sein Buch und schien recht konzentriert. Er beachtete sie nicht und das war ihr auch ganz recht. Ginny fiel auf, dass er sein Haar nun etwas länger trug, als das letzte mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Es stand ihm gut. Und noch während sie darüber nachdachte glitt sie erneut hinüber ins Reich der Träume.  
Als sie wieder erwachte war sie allein im Abteil und der Zug setzte gerade zur Bremsung an, sie würden also gleich am Bahnhof ankommen. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und stieg aus dem Zug, nachdem dieser gehalten hatte.


	3. Wieder in Hogwarts

An klein Eli: Danke für deine Reviews! Tja, wo ist er hin? Schon ausgestiegen nehm' ich an. Lass ihnen Zeit...-

An Alle: Ich hoffe ihr bleibt dabei... Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three**

**Wieder in Hogwarts**

In der großen Halle herrschte reger Trubel. Es war wie jedes Jahr sehr laut, als die ängstlich aussehenden Erstklässler eintraten. Nach dem üblichen Lied des sprechenden Hutes und der Auswahl des Hauses für den jeweiligen Erstklässler erhob Dumbledore sich zu seiner alljährlichen Begrüßungsrede. „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich freue mich, dass ihr ein weiteres Jahr, oder auch zum ersten Mal, den Zug nicht verpasst habt und hier angekommen seid." Er lächelte in die Runde und legte vor seiner Brust die Fingerkuppen aneinander.

„Sie alle wissen, dass Voldemort im letzten Jahren zusammen mit seinen Anhängern viele schreckliche Taten begangen hat, und die heutigen Zeiten sind gefährlicher als je zuvor." Dumbledore störte das schaudern nicht, dass durch die Reihen der Tische lief, als der Name Voldemort fiel. Auch, dass er schon im zweiten Satz damit angefangen hatte, ließ einige stutzen. „Und so haben wir beschlossen den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste um ein paar Stunden in der Woche zu erhöhen. Ihr neuer Lehrer für dieses Jahr ist Mr. Yoto." Ein kleiner Asiate mit einem langen, dünnen geflochtenem Zopf, und ansonsten kahlem Schädel erhob sich kurz und blickte mit seinem freundlich aussehenden Gesicht in die Runde. Die Schüler ließen einen kurzen Applaus hören und Dumbledore sah zufrieden drein. Er war einer der letzten, die aufhörten zu klatschen und fuhr mit seiner Rede fort. „In diesem Jahr werden das erste Mal in der Geschichte der Schule zwei Bälle stattfinden. Ein Weihnachtsball für alle Klassenstufen, der von einer kleinen Auswahl von Schülern der siebten Klassenstufe organisiert werden wird, und ein Abschlussball für den diesjährigen Abschlussjahrgang. Wie alle wissen sollten ist auch in diesem Jahr das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes strengstens untersagt und so weiter und so fort... Ja, nun will ich sie nicht weiter mit den Reden eines alten Kauzes belästigen und sage nur noch eins: Essen fassen!" Er setzte sich und warf seinen langen weißen Bart über die Schulter, damit ihm dieser beim Essen nicht im Weg war. Denn schon kurz nach dem Ausspruch seiner Abschlussworte waren die vertrauten goldenen Teller und Becher erschienen und die Tische hatten sich mit allen möglichen Leckereien gefüllt. Ein fröhliches Gemurmel hob an und es erklang das klappern von Geschirr.

„Mr. Yoto scheint nett zu sein", sagte Harry und schaufelte sich Kartoffelpuffer auf seinen Teller. „Ja, und ich glaube es ist einer, der was von seinem Fach versteht", murmelte Hermine, die immer noch zum Lehrertisch hinaufblickte.  
„Zwei Bälle dieses Jahr." Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte immer Bälle gibt es nur zu besonderen Anlässen, wie beim Trimagischen Turnier." „Ich denke Dumbledore weiß einfach, was man in solchen Zeiten am meisten braucht." Endlich wandte Hermine ihren Blick vom Lehrertisch ab und sah Ron an. „Ein bisschen Spaß und Ablenkung kann doch jeder von uns vertragen, oder?"

Draco trat aus der großen Halle. Alle anderen waren schon längst in ihren Zimmern verschwunden und schliefen, oder redeten noch über ihre Ferien. Eben hatte er sich mit Dumbledore beraten und Anweisungen erhalten, was seine zukünftigen Schulsprecheraktivitäten anging. Zu den Aufgaben des Schulsprecherpaares gehörte es auch mit ein paar anderen Schülern den Weihnachtsball zu organisieren. Hermine Granger hatte neben ihm gestanden und ihm finstere Blicke zugeworfen. Ihre Freunde Harry Potter, Ron und Ginny Weasley würde er dann auch öfter zu sehen bekommen. Das war ihm gar nicht so recht, schließlich waren er und die Potter-Bande schon seit dem ersten Tage in Hogwarts verfeindet. Wenn Draco jetzt daran dachte, wie selbstgefällig und verwöhnt er damals gewesen war, wurde ihm schlecht. Er hatte sich verändert. Er hatte sich von seinem alten Leben gelöst, von seinen sogenannten Freunden und seinen Ansichten. Und in den letzten Wochen auch von seinem Vater. Doch das Geschehene war geschehen, und so würde Feindschaft Feindschaft bleiben.

Der Koffer fiel auf Ginny's Bett und sie blickte sich in ihrem neuen Zimmer um. Ein weiteres Bett und ein weiterer Schrank befanden sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Eine Tür neben ihrem Bett führte in das kleine Badezimmer, und eine andere auf einen kleinen Balkon, der zu ihrem Zimmer gehörte. Sie hatte, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer gemacht hatte, gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass es im siebten Schuljahr keine Gruppenschlafsäle mehr gab, sondern die Schüler in Zweierzimmer eingeteilt wurden. Sie teilte sich ein Zimmer mit Hermine, worüber sie sehr froh war. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich in ihrem neuen Zimmer eingerichtet hatte betrat Hermine das Zimmer. „Na toll, Malfoy und ich. Schulsprecher. Womit habe ich das verdient?" Hermine sah Ginny fragen an und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Erst auf den zweiten Blick registrierte sie ihr in Gryffindorfarben eingerichtetes Zimmer und den Balkon. „Boa, ist das schön! Komm' auch raus!" rief sie Ginny zu, nachdem sie nach draußen auf den Balkon getreten war. Von ihrem Balkon aus konnte man in einiger Entfernung das Quiddichfeld und den Verbotenen Wald sehen.

Draco stand im Bad und warf sich einige Hände voll kaltem Wasser ins Gesicht und blickte in den Spiegel. In der letzten Nacht hatte er seid langem einmal wieder traumlos und fest geschlafen. Zum Glück war die Anzahl der Slytherins ungerade und Draco hatte das Glück ein Einzelzimmer zu bewohnen. Darüber war er sehr froh, obwohl es ihm auch nichts ausgemacht hätte, wenn er sich ein Zimmer mit Blaise hätte teilen müssen. Er war der einzige in Slytherin, mit dem er sich in den letzten Jahren richtig gut verstanden hatte. Er gehörte nicht zu den Idioten, die Slytherin zu überfluten schienen, wie zum Beispiel Crabbe oder Goyle. Doch Blaise teilte sich ein Zimmer mit einem Neuen, der aus Durmstrang kam. Sein Name war Mick Pane. Das war das einzige was Draco über ihn wusste, doch er hatte sich vorgenommen, dass dies nicht so bleiben sollte. Draco's Zimmer lag im zweiten Stock und auch sein Zimmer besaß einen kleinen Balkon, von dem aus er auf den großen See vor dem Schloss blicken konnte.


	4. Der erste Tag

An Sanny: Vielen lieben dank für dein Review!

An Valpuri: Tja, wer weiß, wie sich die Personen im Laufe der Geschichte noch so entwickeln... Sei gespannt...

An klein Eli: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Ich werde mir weiterhin viel Mühe geben!

An Alle: Vielen Dank, dass ihr immernoch dabei seid, und ich hoffe ihr werdet es auch in Zukunft noch sein! Viel Spaß beim lesen! Ich würde mich über ein Review freuen, um zu sehen, obs gefällt...

Greetz Koteika

* * *

**Chapter four**

**Der erste Tag**

Ginny war schon früh aufgewacht und hatte sich ihren Badeanzug unter ihren Trainingsanzug gezogen. Sie verließ das Schloss um ein paar Bahnen im See zu schwimmen. Schon in den Ferien hatte sie damit angefangen. Etwa fünf Minuten von ihrem Haus entfernt lag ein kleiner See, und sie hatte sich angewöhnt jeden morgen vor dem Frühstück ein paar Runden zu drehen. Am See angekommen legte sie ihren Trainingsanzug ab und sprang mit einem Kopfsprung ins Wasser.

Als Draco nach einer langen Dusche hinaus auf den Balkon trat, schien die Sonne schon sehr hell und er musste die Augen etwas zukneifen, um sehen zu können. Erst dachte er, er hätte sich getäuscht, doch dann erkannte Draco, dass jemand im See von einem Ufer zum anderen schwamm. Bisher hatte er die letzten Jahre nie jemanden so früh morgens im See schwimmen sehen. Er beobachtete die Person noch eine weile, doch alles was er erkennen konnte, war, dass es sich um ein Mädchen handelte, und dass sie rote Haare hatte.

Am Frühstückstisch verteilte Professor McGonagall die Stundenpläne und Harry und Ron stellten fest, dass sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nun Dienstag bis Donnerstag jeweils 2 Stunden haben würden, und zwar zusammen mit den Slytherins. „Oh mann, womit haben wir das den schon wieder verdient? So eine Scheiße!" Ron fluchte. „Na ja, solange der Unterricht wenigstens einigermaßen etwas taugt." Er legte seinen Stundenplan zur Seite und biss genüsslich in sein Honigtoast. Hermine war schon hinter ihrem allmorgendlich erscheinenden Tagespropheten verschwunden und las darin, während sie ab und zu einmal von ihrem Käsetoast abbiss. Ginny aß mit etwas Überwindung eine halbe Schüssel Cornflakes. Ihr war nicht gut. Dies würde ihr erster Tag in einem ganz neuen Schuljahr sein. Alle waren ihr praktisch ein Jahr voraus, und sie hatte Angst, dass alle ihr es sofort anmerken würden. Sie hatte Angst zu versagen, obwohl ihr Hermine schon gut zugeredet hatte und ihr versichert hatte, sie würde es schon schaffen.

Draco blickte auf den Jungen, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß. Es war Mick Pane. Er hatte kurze dunkelbraune Haare und seine Haut war leicht gebräunt, genau wie die von Draco. Die letzten Jahre war Draco immer sehr blass gewesen, doch in diesem Sommer hatte er gefallen daran gefunden durch die Länderein von Malfoy Manor zu streifen und er hatte festgestellt, dass er trotz seiner hellen Haare recht schnell Farbe bekam. Draco reichte seinem Gegenüber die Hand quer über den Tisch „Draco Malfoy", stellte er sich kurz vor. Mick ergriff diese und erwiderte: „Mick Pane, freut mich. Blaise hat mir schon ein paar Dinge über dich erzählt." „Ich hoffe Blaise hat nicht übertrieben, wie er es so gerne tut", murmelte Draco und warf Blaise einen vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick zu. Dieser tat jedoch so, als würde er dies nicht bemerken. „Mick kommt aus Norwegen." „Na ja, sagen wir es mal so, ich bin die letzten sechs Jahre in den Ferien dort gewesen, bei meinen Eltern. Den Rest des Jahres habe ich jawohl in Durmstrang verbracht. Vorher habe ich aber auch in Großbritannien gewohnt. Genauer gesagt in Schottland." Mick grinste. Draco fand ihn sympathisch, und das konnte er nicht von vielen in Slytherin sagen. „Du bist doch der Kapitän der Quiddich Mannschaft, oder? Ich mag Quiddich sehr, aber nur von den Zuschauerrängen aus." Mick grinste. „Die einzigen Bälle, die ich immer abkriege sind die Klatscher." Draco musste lachen. Er spielte schon lange den Sucher im Slytherin Team. Blaise war einer der Jäger und Crabbe und Goyle spielten die Treiber. Das war aber auch das einzige, was die beiden einigermaßen hinbekamen. Zwei Plätze der Jäger und der des Hüters waren im letzten Jahr frei geworden, weil die Schüler die Schule abgeschlossen hatten. „Ich glaube die Auswahl der neuen Spieler ist nächste Woche. Und wer der neue Mannschaftskapitän wird, der entscheidet, wer in die Mannschaft kommt, steht noch nicht fest", sagte Draco und biss in einen Apfel. „Ach Draco, da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, die Wahl hast du doch so gut wie gewonnen", hörte er Blaise lachen.

In der ersten Stunde des ersten Schultages hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, und so machten sich alle nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte. Er begrüßte die vier Freunde, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny mit den Worten: „Na, schöne Ferien gehabt?", und wandte sich dann an die Klasse. „Also, dieses Jahr fangen wir als erstes mit ganz besonderen Geschöpfen an." Ein paar Schüler sahen nicht gerade so aus, als würde sie der Gedanke an Hagrids „besondere Geschöpfe" besonders erfreuen. Sie erinnerten sich unter anderem an die Knallrümpfigen Kröter und diese Erinnerungen waren weißgott keine guten.

Hagrid verschwand hinter seinem Haus und kam mit einem großen Kiste zurück. In der Kiste befanden sich rund ein duzend kleine bläuliche Fellkugeln, die ein wenig zitterten. Hagrid nahm eines der kleinen Tierchen heraus und hielt es etwas in die Höhe, damit alle sehen konnten. „Dies hier sind Zinfel." Im Hintergrund hörte man einige Mädchen seufzen. „Och, wie süß, guck mal..." „Weiß jemand, was Zinfel sind?" Es war wie immer Hermines Hand, die am schnellsten nach oben schoss. Doch Hagrid, der um die Ängste Ginny's wusste nahm nicht Hermine dran, sondern sie. „Miss Weasley, wollen sie es probieren?" Ginny blickte Hagrid etwas ängstlich an, sagte dann jedoch mit fester Stimme: „Zinfel sind Menschen gegenüber friedliche Geschöpfe. Ihre Nahrung bilden Frösche und Eidechsen, die sie mit einer Art Giftpfeil aus ihrem Maul außer Gefecht setzen. Dies dient auch zu ihrem Schutz."  
„Sehr gut Miss Weasley, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor", dröhnte Hagrid und grinste Ginny an.  
„Nun bitte ich sie in ihrem Schulbuch noch einmal das Kapitel über die Zinfel zu lesen und sich Stickpunkte zu machen. Dann werden sie sich in Gruppen aufteilen und die Jagdtechnik der Zinfel mit Hilfe einiger Frösche erforschen, die ich in der Zwischenzeit besorgen werde." Hagrid sah zufrieden aus und beobachtete, wie die Schüler die Bücher aufschlugen.

„Hagrid wird immer besser", Hermine grinste zufrieden und schritt mit den anderen wieder hinauf zum Schloss. „Ja, man merkt, dass es ihm immer mehr Spaß macht." Auch Harry war zufrieden gewesen. Seid dem letzten Jahr hatte Hagrid sich von Stunde zu Stunde verbessert und war schon zu einem „richtigen Lehrer".

‚Gar nicht mal so schlecht die heutige Stunde', dachte Draco, als er auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke war. Er war überrascht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Riesentölpel auch guten Unterricht zustande bringen könnte.


	5. Unterricht

An Kampfzwerg: Danke für das Lob, ich werde versuchen keine aus-der-Stimmung-reißenden-Wörter mehr zu verwenden. ;)

An applegreen: Danke, aber was genau findest du kommt depri rüber?

An Sanny: Danke, dass du immer noch dabei bist! Vielen lieben Dank, dass du auch immer schön Reviews schreibst!

An Alle: Sooo, nun also das 5. Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt und ihr schreibt schön fleißig Reviews, wenn ihr es mögt, wenn nicht, dann schreibt mir das bitte auch!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five**

**Unterricht**

Hermine knallte die Tür hinter sich und Ginny zu. „Das kann Snape doch nicht machen! Er ist echt immer noch so schlimm wie letztes Jahr, wenn nicht noch schlimmer... Oh man, mit Goyle, mit Goyle..." Hermine warf sich auf ihrem Bett auf den Bauch und zog sich ihr Kissen über den Kopf. „Ich weiß, ich mache alles, und Goyle tut nur so, weil sonst wird das ein echter Reinfall! Der Kerl weiß ja nicht mal wo beim Kessel oben und unten ist", ertönte ihre dumpfe Stimme unter dem Kissen heraus. „Tja Herm, uns hat's echt schlecht erwischt. Aber das war ja klar! Oder hast du etwa gedacht Snape mutiert zum Samariter und lässt uns die Projektarbeit so machen wie wir wollen? Nee, keine Chance." Ginny setzte sich aufs Bett und blickte hinüber zu Hermine. Die zog sich das Kissen vom Kopf und seufzte: „Dich hat es ja noch einigermaßen gut erwischt. Du hast Malfoy als Partner. Der ist zwar ein Idiot, aber der hat was drauf. Vor allem in Zaubertränke. Ich glaube der kann richtig ehrgeizig sein." Hermine verzog das Gesicht.  
„Du kennst ihn bestimmt besser als ich, aber ich hätte trotzdem lieber mit jemand anderem zusammengearbeitet... gut, dass das Projekt erst nächste Woche anfängt", erwiderte Ginny.

Eigentlich hatte Draco gedacht die Schwester dieses Wiesels sei eine Stufe unter ihm, doch heute war sie mit ihm für eine Projektarbeit bei Snape eingeteilt worden. Warum hatte sie eine Klassenstufe übersprungen? Sie könnte doch nicht noch schlimmer sein als Granger, was das Streben anging... oder doch? In den ersten Unterrichtsstunden, die er gehabt hatte, war ihm zwar klar geworden, dass sie ziemlich intelligent war, doch dass dies wirklich der Grund dafür war, ein Schuljahr zu überspringen bezweifelte er.  
Und jetzt sollte er bei Snape's Projekt mit ihr zusammenarbeiten, na, wenn das mal gut ging. Er würde sie testen, und sehen, was sie drauf hatte.

Nach dem ersten Treffen stand fest, dass das mit dem Weihnachtsball nicht so einfach werden würde. Die Schwestern des Schicksals, die bis jetzt immer bei besonderen Anlässen Hogwarts besucht hatten, waren schon für eine private Feier gebucht worden. So mussten sie sich nach einem Ersatz umsehen.

„Dann treten wir halt auf", sagte Mick, nachdem Draco ihm und Blaise von dem Treffen berichtet hatte. „Wer ist denn ‚wir'?" Blaise blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Na ich und meine Band." „Du hast eine Band?" Blaise schrie nun fast vor erstaunen. „Noch nicht", murmelte Mick und sah leicht verlegen drein. „Aber ich könnte ja eine gründen, hier in Hogwarts finden sich bestimmt welche." „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht, dass du es schaffen würdest bis zum Weihnachtsball ein paar Leute zu finden und dann auch noch anständige Musik zustande zu bekommen." Draco lachte höhnisch. „Wollen wir wetten?" Mick streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Zwei Mitglieder hab ich schon." „So, wen denn?" Blaise war erstaunt. „Na dich und mich. Ich spiele Schlagzeug und du Bass. Du hast doch gesagt du spielst seit 5 Jahren." „Ja, aber...", stammelte Blaise, „na gut, wenn's sein muss." Draco ergriff Micks Hand, die ihm immer noch entgegengestreckt wurde. „OK, ich wette, dass du es nicht hinbekommst, bis Weihnachten noch ein paar blöde für deine Band zu finden. Ich werde den anderen sagen, ich hätte eine Band gefunden. Müssen ja nicht gleich alle von unserer Wette erfahren. Du musst dann für den Ball aber eine Band besorgen, wenn du es verbockst." „Dazu wird es nicht kommen." Mick grinste. „Über den Einsatz werden wir aber noch verhandeln müssen."

Eine Woche nach beginn des Unterrichts fand endlich die erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste statt. Mr. Yoto wartete schon in dem üblichen Klassenraum auf die Schüler von Gryffindor und Slytherin, die auch dieses Fach gemeinsam hatten. Der Raum sah total anders aus als die Jahre zuvor. Überall waren Matten ausgelegt und einige Säcke, die Wahrscheinlich mit Stroh gefüllt waren, hingen von der Decke. Mr. Yoto trug nicht seinen üblichen Umhang, mit dem man ihn sonst in der Schule antraf, sondern eine weite orangebraune Jacke, die mit einem Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde und eine lange Hose in der selben Farbe. Schuhe trug er keine.  
Als alle Schüler eingetreten waren und sich im Raum umgesehen hatten ergriff der Lehrer das Wort. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich ihnen." Er legte die Hände vor der Brust aneinander und verbeugte sich. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich erst jetzt mit dem Unterricht beginnen kann, aber ich habe erst vor kurzem erfahren, dass ich die Chance habe an dieser Schule zu unterrichten und musste noch einige persönliche Dinge klären und den Unterricht für die nächsten Wochen planen." Er machte eine Pause und blickte lächelnd in die Runde. „Wie sie vielleicht schon bemerkt haben, ist dieser Raum nicht so eingerichtet, wie sie es normalerweise gewohnt sind. Es ist jedoch, nicht nur meiner Meinung nach, wichtig für sie, dass sie sich in diesen Zeiten richtig verteidigen können." Ein Slytherin Schüler meldete sich und Mr. Yoto nickte ihm zu. „Ähm, wozu sind denn die Matten? Damit, wenn wir irgendwelche Flüche üben und hinknallen, uns nicht gleich sonst was brechen", fragte der Schüler nervös. „Unter anderem wären die Matten sicher auch dafür sehr geeignet, jedoch ist diese Annahme nicht hundertprozentig richtig. Wie ich schon sagte ist es wichtig für sie, dass sie sich verteidigen können, und damit meine ich nicht nur Flüche und Gegenflüche, sondern auch den Kampf ohne Magie." Mr. Yoto blickte in einige erstaunte Gesichter und andere Schüler fingen an zu tuscheln. „Sicherlich werde ich sie die magische Verteidigung ebenso lehren, jedoch werden sie in diesem Jahr hauptsächlich ihren Körper und ihren Geist schulen, um sich auch ohne Magie verteidigen zu können."  
„Welche Kampfsportarten werden sie uns lehren", fragte Hermine mit fester Stimme und sie schien eine der wenigen zu sein, die wusste worauf der Unterricht hinauslief.  
„Sicherlich werden ich es nicht schaffen sie in den jeweiligen Arten der Kampfkunst komplett auszubilden, jedoch werden sie eine Grundlage aus folgenden erhalten: Karate, Judo, das klassische Boxen und natürlich Kung Fu." Mr. Yoto blickte Hermine an, als wolle er sie fragen, ob ihre Frage zur genüge beantwortet war. Da meldete sich auch schon Pansy Parkinson zu Wort, die mit ihrer leicht zickigen Stimme rief: „Und wozu soll das Ganze dann gut sein?"  
Mr. Yoto lächelte immer noch. „Sie werden sehen, dass sie so ihren Feinden in der heutigen Zeit ein paar Schritte voraus sind. Selbst wenn sie sich mit ihrem Zauberstab sehr gut verteidigen können, was machen sie, wenn sie einmal keinen Zauberstab zur Hand haben? Wenn man die beiden Kampfkünste dann auch noch kombiniert, werden sie sehen, wie stark sie sein können und dies kann ihnen im Zweifelsfall denke ich das Leben retten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Lord Voldemort kein Karate kann, genau wie die meisten seiner Anhänger." Mr. Yoto gluckste und einige wenige Schüler stiegen mit in sein Lachen ein. Viele andere waren beim Namen Voldemorts wie immer zusammen gezuckt.  
„Noch irgendwelche Fragen, bevor wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen?" Der Lehrer blickte wieder in die Runde.  
„Wo haben sie das alles gelernt?" Wieder war es Hermine, die sich zu Wort meldete.  
„Wie sie sich vielleicht schon gedacht haben, komme ich nicht ursprünglich aus Groß Britannien. Ich bin in einem Kloster in den Bergen Japans aufgewachsen und habe mir dort in vielen Jahren die Kunst einiger Kampfsportarten angeeignet. Nun werde ich ihnen aber erst einmal die Grundregeln des Kampfes erklären, und wie und wann die Techniken, die ich ihnen im Laufe der nächsten Wochen zeigen werde, anzuwenden haben."


	6. Zusammenarbeit mit Malfoy

**Chapter six**

**Zusammenarbeit mit Malfoy**

Draco ging runter zum großen See, in dem sich nun das Abendrot spiegelte. Am Ufer stand ein Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren. Es war die Schwester von Weasley, die dort allein auf das Wasser blickte. Sie war es auch, die er gesucht hatte. Langsam näherte er sich ihr und legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Weas..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn noch ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah, lag er auf dem Rücken und das Mädchen kniete über ihm. Sie hatte sein Handgelenk ergriffen und hatte es irgendwie fertig gebracht ihn zu Boden zu zwingen.  
„Malfoy, du?" Ginny war erstaunt. Immer noch umklammerte sie Draco's Handgelenk.  
„Was hast du denn für Probleme?" Draco schien wütend, doch dann lachte er. „Sag mal, wie hast du das denn gemacht? Und warum vor allen Dingen." „Tut mir echt leid." Sie wurde rot und ließ langsam sein Handgelenk los. „War nur so ein Reflex." „Woher kannst du das?" Draco sah sie fragend an und schien beeindruckt. Ginny erhob sich und beide standen auf.  
Plötzlich verdunkelte sich Draco's Gesicht und er sah sie zornig an. „Wie konntest du es überhaupt wagen?" Und noch ehe Ginny etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Draco sich schon ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt. „Snape hat mich geschickt. Wir sollen für unser Projekt morgen einen Trank raussuchen, den wir brauen wollen. Gut, dass ich das schon erledigt habe, du bist ja anscheinend zu nichts nutze." Er wandte sich um und ging erhobenen Hauptes in Richtung Schloss. Ginny war sauer und schrie ihm nach: „Eben hat der große und überhaupt nicht eingebildete Malfoy noch im Dreck gelegen, doch kaum steht er wieder..." Den Rest hörte Draco schon gar nicht mehr.

Wie hatte die Weasley das gemacht? Sie hatten doch erst eine Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gehabt, und da hatte sie nur die Theorie eines Kampfes besprochen. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen? Zum Glück war niemand in der Nähe gewesen und hatte es gesehen. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt würden bestimmt schon alle Gryffindors bescheid wissen, wie er auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Umgelegt von einem Wiesel.

Snape betrat den Kerker und blickte sich um. „Warum haben sie sich noch nicht mit ihren Partnern zusammen gesetzt und ihre Utensilien ausgepackt?" Snape sah missmutig drein und grinste dann hämisch, als er die Gesichter der Schüler sah, die sich nun langsam zu ihren Partnern bewegten. Snape hatte darauf geachtet, dass niemand mit einem seiner Freunde zusammen arbeitete und jeder Gryffindor hatte einen Slytherin zum Partner. Er amüsierte sich immer köstlich, wenn er die angewiderten Gesichter seiner Schüler sah und hörte, wie sie sich gegenseitig ankeiften, auch wenn dieses Mal die Slytherins ebenso unerfreut waren, wie die Gryffindors, so nahm er dies gern in kauf.  
Ginny nahm neben Malfoy in der Mitte des Kerkers platz. Seit ihrer Begegnung am vergangenen Abend hatte Malfoy sie keines Blickes gewürdigt, und auch sie hatte vermieden ihn anzusehen. Draco hatte sein Buch aufgeschlagen und Ginny las den Titel: „Der Stärkungstrank". Er hatte bereits begonnen die getrockneten Sonnenblumenkerne, die erste Zutat, sorgfältig zu schälen, als das Wasser im Kessel langsam zu Kochen begann. Ginny las die zweite Anweisung des Rezeptes. Schälen und vierteln sie eine Pfeffertomate und entkernen sie diese. Das dunkelrote Fruchtfleisch nun in dünne Streifen schneiden und nach und nach dem Trank hinzufügen.  
Ginny griff quer über den Kessel in Richtung Zutaten und nahm sich eine der Tomaten um die Anweisungen im Buch zu befolgen.  
Plötzlich packte sie eine Hand am Arm und eine Stimme links neben ihrem Ohr rief: „Nein, noch nicht!" Vor schreck ließ Ginny die Pfeffertomate fallen. Direkt in den Kessel. Das Brodeln, der sich nun blutrot verfärbenden Flüssigkeit, wurde langsam lauter und Ginny blickte geschockt in Richtung ihres Partners Draco Malfoy. Dieser blickte immer noch in Richtung Kessel und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Oh, Nein", sagte er gedehnt und sprang plötzlich in Ginny's Richtung und riss sie unter den Tisch. „Achtung!" Ginny landete unsanft auf dem Rücken und Draco über ihr. Er nahm seinen Umhang und zog ihn über ihr und sein Gesicht. „Was...?" Doch weiter kam Ginny nicht, als plötzlich ein lauter Knall einer Explosion ertönte und ein lautes Durcheinander ausbrach. Einige Schmerzensschreie waren zu hören.

Als Draco sich langsam wieder von ihr erhob, konnte Ginny sehen, dass der gesamte Raum mit roten Spritzern bedeckt war, von denen ein dichter Rauch aufstieg.  
Sie hörte Snape rufen: „Wer war das?" Er schnaubte vor Wut, als er die Schüler, die Verbrennungen erlitten hatten, und das waren so gut wie alle, in den Krankenflügel schickte. Als Ginny aufgestanden war, sah sie Draco neben sich stehen, der sie musterte. „Tja, kochendes Wasser und ganze Pfeffertomaten vertragen sich wohl nicht so gut." Er schien ganz ruhig zu sein. „Weasley!" Snape spukte ihren Namen regelrecht aus. "Zur Strafe werden sie und Mr. Malfoy die nächsten 3 Wochen lang nachsitzen. Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass Mr. Malfoy nicht das geringste damit zu tun hat, aber Partnerarbeit bedeutet auch, dass man für die Fehler seines Gegenüber gerade stehen muss. Heute Abend um acht Uhr in meinem Büro. Und nun gehen sie mir aus den Augen, ich will sie für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr sehen!" Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stampfte wütend davon.  
Draco sah Ginny an, die unsicher zu Boden blickte. Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Dann nahm er seine völlig vollgespritzte Tasche und verließ ohne ein Wort den Raum und ließ sie allein zurück.

Als Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, wurde sie gleich von ihrem Bruder und Harry begrüßt. „Mensch Ginny, wie habt ihr das denn hinbekommen? Hat Malfoy dir irgendetwas getan", fragte Ron besorgt und legte den Arm um seine leicht niedergeschlagene Schwester. Schon in der ersten Woche hatte sie sich Nachsitzen eingebrockt. „Nein." Ginny ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Sie hatte keine Lust darüber zu reden. In ihren Kopf jedoch, spukte immer noch Malfoy herum. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er sie anschreien würde, dass sie dumm und unfähig war, doch er hatte sie vor schweren Verbrennungen bewahrt und nach Snape's Standpauke hatte er sogar gelächelt, bevor er gegangen war, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.


	7. Nachsitzen bei Snape

**An Sanny: **Ich werde mir Mühe geben in Zukunft längere Kapitel zu schreiben -. Schön, dass du immernoch dabei bist.

**An Raona:** Danke, dass du es magst. Zu den klassischen Motiven: Ich mag klassische Motive, und ich finde, die können ruhig benutzt werden. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefällt mir auch!

**An Alle:** Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kapitel und ihr bleibt weiterhin dabei! Anregungen und Kritik wie immer erwünscht. Freue mich über jedes Review... Koteika

**

* * *

Chapter seven**

**Nachsitzen bei Snape**

Pünktlich um acht Uhr war Draco bei Snape's Büro angekommen. Weasley und er würden bestimmt die ganze Nacht brauchen um die Sauerei vom Morgen wieder sauber zu bekommen. Snape hatte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes Eimer und Lappen heraufbeschworen und hatte sich dann zurückgezogen.

Eine Weile schrubbten sie still, ohne, dass einer von ihnen etwas sagte, doch dann durchbrach Draco die Stille.

„Sag mal Weasley, wie kam es eigentlich, dass ich gestern im Schlamm lag?" Sein Stimme klang eisig. „Es tut mir leid." Ginny hatte ihn angesehen, und bemerkt, dass er weiterhin auf seinen Putzlappen starrte. „Das meine ich nicht. Ich wollte wissen, wieso du das kannst. Mich hat noch nie ein Mädchen so zu Boden geworfen." Er blickte auf und sah Ginny mit seinen blau-grauen Augen direkt in ihre. „Wieso sollte ich das nicht können?" Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, lächelte Draco. „Gegenfragen zählen nicht."

„Sagen wir es mal so, würde ich es nicht können, würde meine Mum mich abends, nicht ohne mindestens einen meiner Brüder, aus dem Haus lassen", sagte Ginny und musste nun auch grinsen. „Ist nicht gerade ungefährlich für ein Mädchen allein draußen rumzurennen." Draco nickte und schrubbte weiter an einem besonders hartnäckigem Fleck auf dem Stuhl, auf dem er heute morgen noch gesessen hatte.

„Oh, ich hasse Nachsitzen", platze es plötzlich aus Ginny heraus. „Wer tut das nicht?" Draco's Gesicht hatte sich wieder verdunkelt. „Warum sind wir eigentlich hier", fragte er und sah sie durchdringend an. Ginny verstand nicht, warum er das fragte. „Wie meinst du das?" „Du wolltest gar nicht die Tomate in den Trank tun, habe ich recht? Ich habe nur gesehen, wie du sie darüber gehalten hast. Ich wollte dich daran hindern. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du nicht so dumm bist." Ginny war verwundert. Warum sagte er ihr das? Wollte er sich über sie lustig machen oder meinte er das ernst? „Nein, ich wollte die Pfeffertomate nur vorbereiten", sagte sie leise.

Wieder trat Schweigen ein und jeder von ihnen versuchte die roten Flecken von den Möbeln zu bekommen.

„Ich danke dir", murmelte Ginny. „Wie bitte, Weasley, was hast du gesagt?" Draco schien sie wirklich nicht verstanden zu haben. „Ich danke dir", wiederholte sie.

„Wofür?" Draco sah verwirrt aus. Warum bedankte sie sich plötzlich bei ihm? Und wofür, zum Teufel? „Wenn du dich nicht auf mich geworfen hättest, dann wäre ich jetzt bestimmt noch im Krankenflügel."

Er hatte sie doch nicht retten wollen! Oder? Was bildete sie sich ein? „So ein Quatsch. Ich habe es nicht für dich getan. War nur so ein Reflex."

„Das hätte mich auch gewundert, Malfoy." Ginny lächelte. Den Satz hatte sie auch schon einmal benutzt. Selbst wenn er sie vor dem Krankenflügel hätte bewahren wollen, so hätte er es niemals zugegeben. Dafür war er viel zu sehr Malfoy, der Slytherin.

Draco betrat gegen Mitternacht den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin und war überrascht, dass er noch Blaise und Mick vorfand, die eine Partie Zaubererschach spielten. „Na Draco, alles gut überstanden?" Blaise wandte sich zu ihm um. „Hast ja nur noch zwei mal vor dir, oder?" „Mit wem musste du noch gleich nachsitzen", fragte Mick und runzelte die Stirn, während er überlegte, welchen Zug er als nächstes machen sollte. „Mit dem Weasley Mädchen. Kennst du sie?" Draco setzte sich in einen Sessel neben Blaise. „Das ist doch die hübsche Rothaarige, oder?"

---

Als Ginny frisch geduscht aus dem Bad kam, stand Hermine schon fertig angezogen im Zimmer und steckte sich gerade ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen an ihren Umhang. „Beeil dich ein bisschen Ginny, du hast sonst keine Zeit mehr zum frühstücken." „Ja ich weiß." Ginny trocknete ihre Haare mit einem Zauber und flocht sie zu einem Zopf. „Ich bin heute ein wenig länger geschwommen als sonst. Ich musste ein bisschen nachdenken."

Ginny betrat die große Halle und setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch neben Harry. „Was guckt ihr denn alle so bedröppelt?" Sie blickte in die Gesichter von Ron und Hermine. Auch Harry sah auf seinen Teller und sah nicht gerade fröhlich aus. „Hier lies." Hermine hielt ihr den Tagespropheten hin und Ginny nahm ihm mit einer bösen Vorahnung entgegen.

Muggel von Todessern ermordet 

_Den schrecklichen Ereignisse der letzten Wochen folgt nun ein weiterer Anschlag auf unschuldige Muggel. Gestern hatten die Todesser sich dem Haus der Familie Orshire genähert und die fünfköpfige Familie im Schlaf überrascht. Nachdem sie Ben und Kate Orshire gefoltert uns schließlich getötet hatten töteten sie auch zwei ihrer drei Kinder. Das dritte und älteste Kind konnte entkommen, steht aber unter Schock. Die Großeltern kümmern sich nun um das Kind. _

„Es wird immer schlimmer." Ginny legte sie Zeitung beiseite. Ihr war der Hunger vergangen. „Irgendwer muss etwas tun", sagte Harry und rammte seine Gabel in dem hölzernen Tisch. Sein Gesicht war wutverzehrt. „Jede Woche mindestens zwei Morde. So kann es nicht weitergehen!" „Du hast ja Recht." Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine und blickte ihn an. „Wir können im Moment aber nichts tun. Keiner weiß, wo Voldemort sich aufhält."

---

In den letzten beiden Stunden des Tages hatten die Gryffindors Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zusammen mit den Slytherins. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny betraten gerade das Zimmer, als Mr. Yoto durch eine Tür im hinteren Teil des Raumes kam. Die Schüler versammelten sich in der Mitte des Raumes zwischen ein paar Sandsäcken, die von der Decke hingen. „Schön, dass sie wieder einmal den Weg hierher gefunden haben. Heute werden wir praktisch arbeiten, also bitte ich sie gleich die Umkleidekabinen an der rechten Seite auszusuchen." Mr. Yoto hob den Arm und deutete auf 2 Türen, die den Freunden vorher nie aufgefallen waren. „Dort werden sie Sportkleidung vorfinden, die ich sie bitte in den nächsten Unterrichtsstunden zu tragen. Wir haben ja in der letzten Zeit viel Theoretisches über den Kampf und die Anwendung von Flüchen besprochen. Nun wird es Zeit, dass sie dies auch anwenden. In der letzten Stunde habe ich ihnen eine Abfolge von Bewegungen beschrieben, wobei sie den Angreifer gleichzeitig mit ihren körperlichen Fähigkeiten und mit Magie außer Gefecht setzen können."

Plötzlich sprang Mr. Yoto knappe zwei Meter in die Luft und schnellte mit ausgestrecktem Bein in Goyle's Richtung. Dieser quatschte gerade mit Crabbe und schien das Ganze überhaupt dich mitzubekommen. Kurz bevor Mr. Yoto Goyle erreichte drehte er sich um und erstarrte vor Schreck. Alles was zu hören war, war ein leichtes Klatschen und Mr. Yoto landete wieder auf seinen Füßen. Goyle hielt sich die Wange und starrte Mr. Yoto an. „Tja, so ein kleiner Klaps unter Freunden muss manchmal sein. Da Mr. Goyle es nicht für nötig hielt mir zuzuhören dachte ich, ich sollte ihn vielleicht daran erinnern, dass es sicher sinnvoll wäre, meinen Worten zu lauschen."

Mr. Yoto legte die Fingerkuppen vor seiner Brust aneinander und lächelte in die Runde „Vielen Dank Mr. Goyle, dass sie mir hiermit geholfen haben die Aufgabe der nächsten Doppelstunde vorzuführen. Ja, nun schauen sie nicht alle so ungläubig. Dieser Tritt ist der erste Schritt zur ersten Kombination, die sie erlernen werden. Zuerst üben sie an den Sandsäcken die Bewegungsabläufe und wenn die gelernt haben ihre eigene Kraft einzuschätzen, werden sie in Partnerarbeit genau das üben, das ich eben mit Mr. Goyle demonstriert habe." Niemand sagte ein Wort und alle schienen irgendwie verwundert und beeindruckt zugleich zu sein. Goyle starrte immer noch mit offenem Mund den Lehrer an und presste die Hand gegen seine Wange. „So, und nun ziehen sie sich bitte um."

In den Umkleidekabinen angekommen redeten alle nur über das eben geschehene, doch als sie die Kabinen wieder verließen sprach niemand ein Wort.


	8. Ein Plan

**An Sanny: **Vielen, vielen Dank für deine regelmäßigen Reviews! Ich freu mich immer wieder!

* * *

**Chapter eight**

**Ein Plan**

Hermine und Ginny betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Beide trugen noch das bordeauxfarbene Poloshirt und die dazu passende kurze Hose, die Mr. Yoto ihnen für den Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Unterricht gegeben hatte. Vor dem Schwarzen Brett standen Seamus, Harry und Ron. „Na, was gibt es so interessantes?" Hermine trat vor Ron, der wegen seiner Größe trotzdem locker über sie hinweg blicken konnte. Ginny folgte ihr und sah den sehr kurzen aber interessanten Anhang.

_Mitglieder für Band gesucht_

_Gesucht werden: Drummer/in und Sänger/in_

_Melden bei: Mick Pane, Slytherin_

„Wer ist Mick Pane", fragte Ginny, sie wandte jedoch die Augen nicht von den wenigen Worten auf dem kleinen Stück Pergament. „Ich glaube der Neue. Ich habe ihn schon öfter zusammen mit Zabini gesehen." Harry wandte sich an Ron. „Sag mal, was hältst du davon?" „Eine Band? Wäre doch nicht schlecht, oder?" Er grinste, doch dann verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht und er sah misstrauisch drein. „Aber mit den Slytherins?" Harry und Seamus lachten. „Tja Ron, außerdem kennen wir ja deine Gesangskünste." „Ha ha, sehr witzig." Auch Hermine und Ginny mussten lachen. Sie wussten, dass man Ron nicht oft singen hören konnte, und das war auch gut so.

„Ich glaube ich werde mir das mal ansehen", sagte Seamus plötzlich und an seinen Augen konnte Ginny ablesen, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Häh, was hast du gesagt?" Ron starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was willst du dir ansehen?" „Na, ich schau mal ob ich vielleicht in diese Band reinkommen kann. Die Slytherins sind zwar nicht gerade meine Lieblingsgesellschaft, aber Zabini ist Ok, und der Neue sieht auch nicht so schlimm aus. Ich glaube die haben was drauf."

„Aber...aber...was willst du denn in der Band machen?"

„Ich spiele Schlagzeug."

„Du spielst Schlagzeug?", riefen Harry und Ron im Chor. „Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts."

„Na ja, meine Mutter hat immer gesagt ein Zauberer muss auch etwas handfestes können, etwas, was auch ohne Magie funktioniert. Auf ihren Töpfen rumkloppen konnte ich schon immer gut." Seamus wurde rot. „Und da hab ich halt mit Schlagzeugspielen angefangen. Ich hab es in meinem Koffer."

„In deinem Koffer?" Ron zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja, ich hab es schrumpfen lassen."

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, zog Ginny ihr Haargummi von der Spitze ihres Zopfes und strich mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

„Das mit Seamus ist schon ein Ding, oder?"

„Ja, ich habe auch nicht gewusst, dass er Schlagzeug spielt." Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und legte ihn auf ihren Nachttisch.

„Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich mit den Slytherins einlassen würde."

„Na ja, ich glaube Zabini und Pane sind schon Ok, oder? Sie gehören immerhin nicht zu den schlimmsten. Außerdem sind sie nicht dumm. Ich glaube Zabini hatte letztes Jahr die besten Noten von Slytherin, und wenn man Pavarti glauben kann, dann gehörte Pane auf seiner alten Schule auch zu den Besten."

„Du hast also nichts gegen die beiden?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Pane kenne ich nicht so, aber mit Zabini habe ich alte Runen."

Ginny lächelte und ging ins Bad. Das war gewesen, was sie hören wollte.

Ginny stand vor einem Regal in der Bibliothek und überflog die Titel auf den Buchrücken und fuhr langsam mit den Fingern an ihnen entlang. Dann fand sie was sie suchte. Langsam zog sie ein dickes Buch mit rotem Einband aus dem Regal und Schritt zum nächst gelegenen Tisch. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, begann sie das Buch durch zu blättern.

Sie bemerkte wie sich jemand zu ihr an den Tisch setzte, doch sie achtete nicht weiter darauf, bis eine bekannte Stimme ertönte. „Hey Weasley, schon Muskelkater von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" Ginny blickte von dem Buch auf und sah direkt in die leuchtend graublauen Augen von Draco Malfoy, der sie verschmitzt angrinste.

„Und du? Sitzt du gar nicht bei deinen beiden Schränken und kühlst die Wange von Goyle?" Sie warf ihren langen Zopf über die Schulter und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu. Draco war beeindruckt, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so schlagfertig antworten würde. Schon hatte Ginny gefunden wonach sie gesucht hatte. Sie zog einen Fetzen Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und hörte sich sagen: „Hast du mal eine Feder?"

Wieso hatte sie das gefragt? Ok, sie hatte keine Feder dabei, doch das war noch kein Grund Malfoy nach einer zu fragen. Er würde ihr sowieso keine geben. Eher würde sie noch einen dummen Spruch zu hören bekommen.

Doch Malfoy griff wortlos in seine Tasche und reichte ihr, wonach sie gefragt hatte. Erstaunt notierte sich Ginny zwei Worte auf dem Pergament und steckte es in die Tasche. „Vielen Dank." Sie gab Malfoy seine Feder zurück und wollte sich erheben um wieder zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. „Ich soll dich noch von Snape an unser zweites Nachsitzen morgen Abend erinnern." Auch Draco erhob sich. „Als wenn ich das vergessen könnte", erwiderte Ginny und machte ein Gesicht, als hätte man ihr Crabbe's Socken unter die Nase gehalten.

„Man sieht sich." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ die Bibliothek.

Draco hatte ihr nachgesehen, bis sie durch die Tür verschwunden war. Was sie wohl in dem Buch gesucht hatte? Sie plante irgend etwas, das wusste er. Er hatte das Glänzen in ihren braunen Augen gesehen.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer lief Draco Blaise über den Weg. „Sag mal Draco, wann war noch mal die Quiddich Mannschaftsauswahl? Du als frisch gebackener Kapitän musst das doch wissen..." Blaise grinste. „Wenn das deine Art ist mir zu gratulieren, dann vielen Dank." Draco musste lachen. „Die Auswahl ist am Freitag um 17 Uhr, und sei pünktlich."

Als Ginny von ihrem allmorgendlichen Schwimmen zurückkam, hörte sie wie Hermine nebenan im Bad gerade die Dusche ausstellte. Wie immer sang Hermine. Ginny glaubte, sie war so gut wie die Einzige, die wusste, welch eine schöne Stimme Hermine hatte. Hermine sang immer nur, wenn sie allein war, meist im Bad. Sie sang sehr gern, nur traute sie es sich nicht vor anderen, weil sie glaubte, sie sang schrecklich.

Ginny lief zu ihrem Nachttisch und zog eine lange Hautfarbene Schnüre und ein Schmuckkästchen aus der Schublade. Bei der Hautfarbenen Schnüre handelte es sich um ein Langziehohr. Fred und George hatten sie erfunden und sie gehörten zu den Verkaufsschlagern in ihrem Laden in der Winkelgasse, neben den Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien. In dem Schmuckkästchen hatte sich eine Kette befunden, die sie von Bill geschenkt bekommen hatte. Der Anhänger der Kette war ein grüner Edelstein, den silberne Fäden umspielten. Die Kette bedeutete ihr viel und sie nahm sie nie ab.

Ginny trat zur Badezimmertor und steckte das eine Ende des Langziehohrs unter der Tür durch. Das andere Ende steckte sie in das Schmuckkästchen und klappte den Deckel herunter. Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf das Kästchen und murmelte „_Voce tenet_". So verharrte sie einige Minuten vor der geschlossenen Tür und lauschte Hermines Gesang.

Draco setzte sich neben Blaise an den Tisch von Slytherin und nahm sich ein Stück Toast.

„Morgen", sagte er und blickte in das mürrische Gesicht von Mick Pane, der sich gerade gegenüber von ihm niederließ. „Was ist mit dir denn los?"

„Ach nichts", erwiderte Mick und klatschte die Butter härter als nötig gewesen wäre auf das Brot vor sich, sodass ein pflaumengroßes Loch zurückblieb. „Ach, Scheiße."

Blaise lehnte sich zu Draco hinüber und murmelte: „Mick hat nicht gedacht, dass ganz Hogwarts so unmusikalisch ist." Draco sah erstaunt und belustigt wieder in Richtung seines Gegenübers. „Geht's also nicht so voran mit deiner _Bäänd_?" Er dehnte das Wort absichtlich so übertrieben um Mick ein wenig zu ärgern, doch dies schien seine schlechte Laune nicht noch weiter trüben zu können. „Ich hab' mir ja schon gedacht, dass ich in Slytherin nicht das wahre finden würde, aber dass die alle wirklich sooo schlecht sind, das hätte ich ja nicht gedacht. Anscheinend spielt niemand in Slytherin Schlagzeug. Und das Singen, ach hör' mir bloß auf...der Schrei einer Todesfee ist lieblich dagegen. Vor allem Pansy. Sie wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören, bis ich ihr 'nen Schockzauber verpasst habe..." Er legte die Hände auf seine Ohren, als würde er immer noch Pansy's Gekreische in den Ohren hören.

Einerseits hatte Draco Mitleid, denn er konnte sich denken, dass in Slytherin nicht wirklich begabte Leute zu finden waren. Und er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen wie Pansy Mick mit ihrem ‚Gesang' gequält hatte. Pansy war schon länger hinter Draco her gewesen, doch nach der 100sten Abfuhr hatte ihr Seufzen und Schmachten etwas nachgelassen.

„Und was ist mit den anderen Häusern?" Draco verzog bei der Frage leicht das Gesicht, denn er konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, das sich dort etwas finden ließe.

„Es hat sich noch niemand gemeldet, aber ich habe auch erst gestern die Hauslehrer gebeten die Zettel in den Gemeinschaftsräumen aufzuhängen."

Draco grinste triumphierend bei dem Gedanken an die laufende Wette, die er und Mick abgeschlossen hatten. Er war sich fast sicher, dass er die Wette gewinnen würde, doch er sparte sich einen Kommentar und biss in sein Stück Toast.


	9. Raupen und Maden

**Vielen lieben Dank **an die Leser diese FF! Freu mich!

Besonders an** Babygirl90 **für das liebe Review, thanx.

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Diesmal ist es etwas länger und ich hoffe es gefällt...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter nine**

**Raupen und Maden**

Ginny saß auf einer Bank am Seeufer und wartete. Der Unterricht an diesem Tag war wieder einmal sehr anstregend gewesen und sie befürchtete, dies würde sich im Laufe des Schuljahres noch um ein Vielfaches steigern, wenn es auf die Abschlussprüfungen zuging. Beinahe waren ihr die Augen zugefallen, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Du bist die Weasley, nicht?" Ginny drehte sich um und sah Mick auf sich zukommen. Er ging um die Bank herum und setzte sich neben sie. „Die Nachricht war also von dir?"

„Allerdings. Ich habe etwas für dich." Plötzlich war Ginny wieder hellwach. Sie zog das Schmuckkästchen aus ihrer Tasche, das sie noch am Morgen vor der Badezimmertür verhext hatte. „Häh, was soll das denn? Ich dachte du wolltest mir jemanden für die Band vorschlagen." Mick sah sie misstrauisch an. „Das will ich auch. Hier, nimm und mach den Deckel auf." Ginny hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen und er nahm ihr zögerlich das Kästchen ab. Als er den Deckel aufklappte, war klar und deutlich der Gesang Hermines zu hören, der noch am Morgen dumpf durch die Badezimmertür gedrungen war.

_Is this a dream_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become _

_Comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_Oh I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know where I would be_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me..._

(Lyrics Kelly Clarkson – You found me)

Mick blickte erstaunt auf das Kästchen, als würde er eine kleine Gestalt darin sitzen und singen, doch sie war vollkommen leer. Er hörte konzentriert zu und seine Miene erhellte sich merklich. In seinen Augen konnte Ginny sehen, dass ihm das was er hörte, sehr gefiel.

Als die Stimme, die aus dem Kästchen ertönte verstummte, klappte es den Deckel zu, öffnete ihn jedoch gleich wieder und der Gesang begann erneut. Nachdem Ginny und Mick das Lied noch einmal das Lied gehört hatten, schloss Mick das Kästchen endgültig.

„Das ist ein ganz schönes Stück Magie, Respekt. Mit so etwas hatte ich nicht gerechnet."

Ginnys Wangen färbten sich rosig. Auch sie selbst war erstaunt, wie gut der Zauber funktioniert hatte, der scheinbar Hermines Stimme eingefangen hatte.

„Dank...Und? Was sagst du?"

„Perfekt." Mick grinste sie an. „Sie ist perfekt für die Band. Wer ist das?"

„Hermine Granger." Ginny sah, wie Micks Unterkiefer herunterfiel und sie musste lachen, weil er aussah, wie ein Fisch, der lange kein Wasser mehr gesehen hatte.

„Hermine Granger?", fragte er nachdrücklich. „Das ist doch die, die in allem so gut ist, die mit den Locken, oder?"

„Ja, Hermine. Sie weiß nicht, dass ich heimlich das Kästchen verhext habe. Ab jetzt seid ihr dran. Wenn ihr sie in eurer Band haben wollt, dass müsst ihr sie überzeugen. Und das wir nicht einfach, denn sie ist nicht gerade überzeugt von ihren Fähigkeiten."

„Das kann ich nicht verstehen." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie ist genial", sagte er und hielt einen Moment inne. „Aber ich werde es schon schaffen." Mick schien sehr zuversichtlich und er kam Ginny nicht vor wie einer der Slytherins, die sie eigentlich nicht leiden konnte. Er hatte gefragt, ob Hermine diejenige war, die in allem so gut war. Er hatte nicht gefragt, ob sie die Streberin oder das Schlammblut war, wie man es von einem Slytherin erwartet hätte. Mick war ihr sympathisch und sie gönnte nicht nur ihm, sondern auch Hermine, dass er sie überzeugte. Sie wusste es würde Hermine gut tun, nicht nur, dass sie das Singen liebte, sie würde auch etwas haben, was sie von dem ganzen Schulstress ablenkte. Für Ginny war dies sicherlich Quiddich und sie hoffte auch dieses Jahr wieder in die Mannschaft zu kommen.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück." Ginny lächelte und Mick stand auf, um zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. Er ergriff Ginnys Zopf und zog ihn über ihre Schulter nach vorn. „Ich glaube wir Slytherins und ihr Gryffindors, wir sind uns ähnlich. Fast zu ähnlich. Ich danke dir!" Mick winkte Ginny noch einmal zu und lief dan davon.

Noch ein paar Minuten lang dachte Ginny über seine Worte nach. Sie wusste nicht, wie er es gemeint hatte, dass sich Gryffindors und Slytherins ähnlich wären. Noch nicht.

---

Draco schlenderte in Gedanken versunken den vertrauten Weg nach unten zu den Kerkern entlang. Noch hatte er etwas Zeit. Crabbe und Goyle hatten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gesessen und ihn mit ihrem dummen Gequatsche genervt. Er wollte nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben, denn sie waren ihm schon immer zu dumm und zu leicht beeinflussbar gewesen und Draco wusste nicht, wie die beiden es bis ins 7. Schuljahr geschafft hatten. Doch Crabbe und Goyle ließen manchmal einfach nicht locker und versuchten sich wieder bei Draco einzuschleimen. Also war Draco schon etwas früher zum Nachsitzen mit Weasley bei Snape aufgebrochen. Ginny kam kurz nach Draco in Snapes Büro an und sogleich führte sie der Lehrer in ein Nebenzimmer mit Zaubertrankzutaten, die sich in hohen Regalen bis zur Decke stapelten. „Wie sie sehen, gegen die Schüler nicht sehr sorgsam mit den sehr wertvollen Zutaten um. Im Gegen satz zu meinen Privatvorräten, findet man hier überhaupt nichts wieder. Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, die Glasgefäße zu beschriften, die Regale auszuwischen und die Zutaten nach dem Alphabet zu sortieren. Das alles selbstverständlich ohne Magie, und wenn sie fertig sind können sie gehen. Aber vergessen sie nicht nächste Woche wieder zu kommen", sagte Snape mit einem fiesen Grinsen und verließden Raum. Ginny starrte wütend auf Snapes fettigen Hinterkopf, bis dieser aus der Tür war.

„Dafür werden wir bis morgen früh brauchen." Draco blickte sich um und es schien, als würde er dies mehr zu sich selbst als zu Ginny sagen. Er zog seinen Umhang aus, unter dem er die typische Schuluniform, ein weißes Hemd mit dem Slytherin Wappen und eine lange schwarze Hose, trug. Ginny tat es ihm gleich und schaute sich etwas verzweifelt um, bevor sie sich die Leiter schnappte, die in einer Ecke des Raumes stand und sich darauf stellte, sodass sie leicht das oberste Fach des ersten Regals erreichen konnte. Draco hatte währenddessen einen langen Tisch frei geräumt, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und auf dem ein paar Pergamentblätter und Bücher gelegen hatten, die sich nun unter dem Tisch auf dem Boden stapelten. „Na los Weasley, lass uns anfangen", sagte Draco und Schritt auf eine Stelle neben der Leiter zu, auf der Ginny stand. „Du gibst mir die Zutaten und ich beschrifte sie und stelle sie auf den Tisch. Sortieren können wir sie später." Ginny nahm das erste Glasgefäß vom Regalbrett und ließ es ganz einfach über Draco fallen, der total erschrocken schien, es jedoch auffing.

„Sag mal spinnst du", rief er würtend.

„Ich dachte du bist Sucher, da wirst du jawohl noch ein paar blöde Zutaten auffangen können." Ginny sagte dies ganz ruhig und griff schon zur nächsten Flasche, als würde sie Dracos Wut überhaupt nicht bemerken. Da ihr Kommentar sich eher angehört hatte, als würde sie ihm ein Kompliment dafür machen, dass er in seiner Mannschaft den Sucher spielte, verflog sein Ärger so schnell wie er gekommen war. Er nahm sich einen Aufkleber, auf den er den Namen der Zutat notierte. Dann stellte er sich wieder neben die Leiter und blickte hoch zu Ginny. Im selben Moment starrteer wieder zu Boden. Er war doch sonst nicht so, das kannte er nicht von sich. Er, Draco Malfoy, war verunsichert.

„Keine Sorge", hörte er da Ginny sagen, die nicht einmal zu ihm runter gesehen hatte, sondern eine Flasche in ihrer Hand betrachtete, die eine blutrote Flüssigkeit enthielt.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir unter den Rock gucken kannst." Ihre Stimme klang so ruhig, als wäre ihr Gespräch das natürlichste der Welt.

Nach der etwa 50sten beschrifteten Zutat, hatte Draco noch nie einmal in das Buch geschaut, das Snape ihnen dagelassen hatte, damit sie nachsehen konnten, welche Zutaten welchen Namen trugen. Ginny stutzte.

„Sag mal, du weißt doch nicht wirklich die Bezeichnungen von allen diesen komischen Sachen, und dazu noch die lateinische?" Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an und er blickte zurück, während er langsamantwortete:

„Bis jetzt schon, aber wer weiß, was die alte Fledermaus hier noch so alles versteckt hat."

„Woher weißt du denn das? Ich kenne noch nicht einmal die Bezeichnungen der Hälfte dieser Dinger." Ginny deutete auf ein sehr großes Glas mit schleimigen Moosen, zumindest schienen es Moose zu sein.

„Weiß nicht", sagte Draco achselzuckend, „ich hab mich ein wenig damit beschäftigt. Und Latein kann ich schon seit ich acht bin."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich einen so gebildeten Zaubertränkepartner habe", sagte Ginny und lächelte. Es war kein spöttisches Grinsen, es was ein bewunderndes Lächeln. Das hatte Draco nicht erwartet. Er wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte, also schwieg er und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort.

„Ich habe gehört, du bist dabeimir meine Wette zu verauen, Weasley", sagte Draco plötzlich. Er sah sie jedoch nicht an und klebte ein Etikett auf ein großes bauchiges Gefäß Gefäß klebte, die etwas enthielt, das aussah wie verschimmelte Bratensoße.

„Wie bitte?" Ginny sah Draco fragend an.

„Du hast doch Granger vorgeschlagen oder nicht?" Draco richtete seinen Blick auf sie und sah sie belustigt an.

„Ähm, jaaa? Und was hast du damit zu tun?"

„Ich habe gewettet, dass Mick es nicht schafft eine Band auf die Beine zu stellen. Leider seid ihr Gryffindors gerade dabei mir alles zu vermasseln. Erst Finnigan, der auch noch Schlagzeug spielen kann, obwohl er sonst nicht viel auf die Reihe bekommt, und jetzt kommst du mit Granger daher."

„Du hättest mit uns rechnen sollen, wir Gryffindors sind nämlich nicht so nutzlos, we du dir vielleicht vorstellst."

„Soll ich dich mal ablösen", fragte Draco, nachdem sie ungefähr ¾ der Regale ausgeräumt hatten. Ginny war froh, dass er dies fragte, denn ihr taten schon die Arme weh. „Oh ja, danke." Sie stieg die Leiter hinunter und Draco nahm weitere Gefäße aus den Regalen, reichte sie ihr und sagte, was sie auf die Etiketten schreiben sollte. Ganz hinten an der Wand fand Draco einen Pappkarton . Als er ihn aufhob um zu sehen was sich darin befand, ging der Boden auf und ein Schwall getrockneter Raupen und Maden ergoss sich über Ginnys rotem Schopf.

Draco konnte sich vor lachen nicht mehr einkriegen. „Das steht dir irgendwie..."

Ginny jedoch starrte zu Boden und bebte vor Zorn. „Verdammt, kannst du nicht aufpassen? Du I-D-I-O-T!" Ginny schrie jetzt und pulte sich die Tiere aus ihren Haaren. „Ich schöre dir, bei nächster Gelegenheit bekommst du einen Fluch auf den Hals, dass dir Hören und Sehen vergeht!"

Draco sagte nichts, sondern lachte noch etwas weiter in sich hinein, und auch Ginny tat dies, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde. Und so schwieg sie, bis sie um 5 Uhr morgens todmüde ins Bett fiel.


End file.
